


Dreaming of the Devil

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10, Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas as Lucifer, Casifer, Coda, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, at the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer-possessed Cas finds Dean. Only, it's not Cas talking to him. </p><p>~ </p><p>"Now Dean knew, though, that this wasn't Cas. It looked like him-- from the dark, messy hair, to the deep blue eyes to the oversized suit but whatever was in there wasn't Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! I really enjoyed the episode for the most part and thought I'd write this.

He should've known not to leave Cas after the brawl with Satan, he should've pushed more for him to come and most of all he should've known that something was up when the angel seemed to be restored to factory settings and had a stone cold face. Cas walked into that cage with Dean and didn't come out the same. But he had let him go, his stupid need to constantly look after and rely on his brother shadowing every other thought and making him get behind the wheel and leave. 

Now Dean knew, though, that this wasn't Cas. It looked like him-- from the dark, messy hair, to the deep blue eyes to the oversized suit but whatever was in there wasn't Cas. 

"Who are you?" Dean stood his ground in the library of the bunker, facing a trenchcoat-less "Cas". 

"I'm Castiel," the angel's lips pulled into a sinister smirk, not like the usual gentle half-smile. 

"No, you're not. I mean, what are you?" Dean's eyes locked with Cas's as his hand went for the knife in his jean waistband, moving it away once he realized that even though Cas isn't in that body, it's still his body and whatever he does to his body hurts him. 

"What, you don't recognize me?" Cas lifted an eyebrow, "I'm back, baby."

Cas calling Dean baby sent shivers down his spine, and not in a good way. 

"Lucifer," Dean snapped. 

"I knew you weren't just a pretty face," Cas winked.

"How?" Green eyes searched blue for any sign of hope behind them, "you're both angels. Jimmy isn't your true vessel. He should be exploding right now."

"No one's home," Cas-Lucifer remarked, knocking on his head and smirking once he stopped, "y'know, besides the pretty boy angel." 

"How?" Dean repeated. 

"This body is Cas's. At the Great Showdown way back when I, wearing your brother, made dear old Castiel explode after he motolov-cocktailed Michael. And then when he was put back together. When he came back, he wasn't Cas wearing Jimmy anymore-- he was just Cas. I guess maybe there's some angelic loophole none of us know about where as long as said human or angel or whatever says yes and the body is completely theirs, then everything is fine."

But everything isn't fine. To Lucifer it may be, he didn't care about anyone or anything. First, Lucifer had used Sam as a toy and fucked with his head even after Sam got out of the cage. Now, he's using Cas. Cas who he loves, who he can't admit to himself how much he cares about him, who he would do anything for despite his Brother Comes First mentality that has been ingrained in his head since his mom died. He tried to be better for Cas but his codependency got the best of him and now everything is not fine. 

"You know, he's screaming for you right now," Cas's lips pulled into a smile that made Dean's stomach drop, "you should hear him, pathetic little thing that he is. It's just your name, over and over again, but he should know it's no use. Gosh, brother, the things this guy has done for you. And you probably don't even know about half of them" he moved closer, taking a step forward that caused Dean to take one back, "everything he's done has been for you, or because of you. He betrayed Heaven to come down and live with you... mundane creatures. If only you could hear what he thinks about you. He's in love with you, and you won't even give him the time of day sometimes. He would tear out his wings time and time again as long as it meant that you were safe, as subjective as that term is in your life."

Dean was speechless, and before he could even think of anything to say, Lucifer kept talking. 

"He's gone to hell and back for you to treat him as what? Some sort of slave? He does everything you ask, Dean, and all he gets in return is the occasional slap on the back. It's tragic, really. I bet he would Fall again if you asked him to, he would cut off his own wings with a pair of safety scissors if it made you happy and you treat him like a piece of dirt. I don't know who should be more ashamed of themselves, him for leaving his own kind for a pair of measly humans who don't give two shits where he is half the time or you, for not giving a shit that he does everything for you. Either way, you're both pathetic." 

"Why," Dean had nothing but questions and he had to pause before continuing, "why did he say yes to you?" 

"he's expendable, Dean," Cas rolled his eyes, "get with the program. What show have you been watching? Some angel told him the truth and he figured 'hey, if I can't save myself I might as well try to save everyone else'."

There was a best of silence before Dean gained enough confidence to speak again, "let him go." 

"Or what? You gonna kill me? Or rather, kill Cas?" They both knew he wouldn't, "or maybe, you'll beat him up again like you did when you had the mark."

Dean's heart plummeted. 

"Yeah, sweetheart, I know," Cas winked, "I know how you beat him within an inch of his mortal life, and stabbed the Angel blade barely a few inches from his head. You two never talked about that, did you? But naturally, he forgave you. I wonder why that is," Dean felt paralyzed where he stood, and his mouth felt sewn shut, "oh yeah, he's in love." Cas sang. 

Dean couldn't take it any longer, he shut his eyes, hoping that the evil laughter coming from Cas's mouth would disappear. When he opened his eyes again, the laughter was no longer there and replaced with soft snores coming from next to him. He turned his head to the side, seeing Cas's sleeping face next to him and sighing in relief. No way that was all a dream, though, it was too vivid. Eleven years worth of hell and back and holy wars and fighting monsters, a dream? 

Dean's eyes looked past Cas's sleeping body to the picture frame next to the brunet's side of the bed. In the frame was a picture of Dean and Cas in tuxes, with the whole gang there in their best formal wear. Charlie, Kevin, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sam, Jess, Chuck, Gabriel, Anna, Claire, and hell, even Dean's mom and dad. It looked like they were at a wedding, and that thought was met with another when Dean looked down at his hand and saw a ring on his left hand. 

"Holy shit," Dean gasped. 

Cas stirred in his sleep before waking up, drowsy blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones with a smile, full of life unlike they were in Dean's dream/nightmare. 

"Good morning," Cas smiled. 

"uh, hey, Cas, " Dean blurted out. 

"What's wrong?" Cas said, puzzled. 

"Just- just had a bad dream. It was crazy. It was me and Sam as these monster hunters and you were this angel possessed by Lucifer and-"

"You've been reading too much of my dad's books again," Cas laughed, leaning over and kissing Dean's forehead, "This happened to you before, remember? When you rewatched Star Wars and dreamt yourself as Han Solo and Sam as Luke Skywalker?" 

And somehow, Dean vaguely remembered it. Slowly, memories of now, with Cas lying next to him and the wedding and everything in between began to replace ones of the nightmare. 

Silence began to fill the room and Dean thinks Cas was about to fall back asleep before he spoke up again. 

"You know I love you, right?" Dean traced shapes in the exposed skin on Cas's stomach, "like a lot. Like I'm completely in love with you."

Cas grinned, eyes still closed until he opened them to look at Dean. 

"I know," Cas covered Dean's hand with his and pulled his arm over his waist, turning onto his side as he did so they were spooning, "go back to sleep, babe. It's still early. Wake me if you have another nightmare."

"Okay," Dean mumbled, dozing off as he felt Cas's breathing slow. 

And they slept, and when they woke up they ate breakfast together and went to work and came home and watched tv and ate dinner together and slept together and when they woke up they repeated the cycle. The nightmare didn't come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
